Richard Moll
|birth_place = Pasadena, California U.S.A. |occupation = Actor, voice actor |years_active = 1967 - present |website = |known_for = role as "Bull Shannon" on the NBC-TV sitcom Night Court |series = Happy Days (2 episodes) Laverne & Shirley (2 episodes) Mork & Mindy (1 episode) |character =Eugene Louis Armstrong Biker Baba Gentle |episodes = 5 total }} Richard Moll (sometimes credited as Charles Moll, born January 13, 1943) is an American actor and voice actor, known for his role as Nostradamus "Bull" Shannon on the NBC sitcom Night Court from 1984 to 1992 and as the voice of Harvey "Two-Face" Dent on FOX's 'Batman: The Aninated Series. He guest starred on ''Mork & Mindy in the Season 4 episode "Alienation" as cult member Baba Gentle, where he appeared with future Night Court TV series co-star John Larroquette, who played the part of Utopian cult leader Baba Hope. He also appeared as Eugene in two episodes of Happy Days, in the episodes "Fonzie's Funeral: Part 1" and "Fonzie's Funeral: Part 2" and twice on Laverne & Shirley", first,as a biker in the episode "Malibu Mansion", then as Louis Armstrong in the episode "The Defiant One". Early life Born in Pasadena, California, Richard grew remarkably tall at a fast rate, reaching 6'1" by the age of 12 before reaching 6'8". He attending UC Berkley. He began acting in the 1970s starring in television shows and films such as Brigham, and NBC-TV's The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo. In the early 1980s, he continued in shows and movies such as ABC-TV's The Fall Guy, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and The A-Team and CBS-TV's The Dukes of Hazzard. After shaving his head for a role in the 1983 sci-fi film "Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn", he auditioned for the role of court bailiff Bull Shannon on "Night Court" and was told to keep the bald look. He stayed on the show until the series finale in 1992. During the later 1980s and throughout the 1990s, he worked on other film projects such as Loaded Weapon 1, and Jingle All The Way, and made guest appearances on such popular TV shows as Out of this World, Married with Children, 227, Martin, Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman and Sabrina The Teenage Witch. In the 2000s, he appeared in the film Scary Movie 2, and on TV shows such as Smallville and Cold Case. Even more recently years, he guest appeared on the FOX TV series Anger Management and Slay Belles. Voice Acting As a voice actor, Richard has appeared in various animated series and video games, such as Norman on Mighty Max, though he is best known for his voice role as Harvey "Two-Face" Dent on Batman: The Animate Series and the Scorpion on Spider-Man: The Animated Series, both of which ran on FOX during the early to mid 1990s. He has also lent his voice to video games such as "Fallout" and "The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction". External links Category:Guest stars Category:Happy Days guest stars Category:Laverne & Shirley guest stars Category:Mork & Mindy guest stars Category:Cast Category:1943 birthsCategory:Living people